Flame of Hiei
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: Alicia accidentally gets the YYH cast stuck in her Flame of Recca manga collection and they have to act out their assigned roles to escape. Will they make it?
1. Introduction

**Flame of Hiei**

Introduction

            It was another ordinary day in April around Alicia's house.  Hiei had gone on a trip to the Makai to go check in on Yukina.  The kids were away at school.  (It had been quite difficult to place the children in a school, considering Kuronue's long black wings and Yoko's fox ears and tail.)  Alicia sat alone in the master bedroom reading her Flame of Recca mangas.

            Perhaps it was fate that the books had fallen on her when she went into the closet.  Maybe it was the fault of her destiny that what was about to happen should happen to her…

            Halfway through the first novel, Alicia looked up from her reading and came to a shocking revelation.  The room was shifting, fading.  Things that had been in the room were disappearing and objects that were never there in the first place came to take their places.  Crossed dimensions, she figured.  She'd seen it before.  She had never seen it change people's clothes though.

        "What's… this?" Alicia looked down at the new fabrics she was clothed it.  A page of Flame of Recca came to mind and she instantly panicked.  "I'M YANAGI SAKOSHITA!?"

        "Alicia," Hiei came upon her, "where are we?  And what the hell am I wearing?"

        "Well… things could be worse," Alicia thought, circling her love.  "We are in 'Flame of Recca,' Recca-chan, and you are dressed like that because you are Recca-chan."

        "You mean to say you got me stuck in one of your blasted comic books!?"

        "They're mangas, Recca-chan," Alicia took his baseball cap, revealing an awfully Recca-like hairstyle, and placed the hat atop her own head.  "Gosh that haircut looks cute on you."

        "Will you give that damn hat back!?" Hiei reached up and grabbed the hat off Alicia's head, restoring it to its rightful place.  "So… how do we get out?"

        "Act out the series to the last manga I believe," Alicia replied.

        "We've got to act it _all_ out?" Hiei asked, wide eyed.

        "Yep.  Now let's go find the rest of our cast and explain it to them!" Alicia insisted with a smile.

        "Well here comes some of our cast," Hiei said, pointing to Yukina who was rushing toward them.

        "Hello!  How are you two?" she asked with a smile.

        "Hm?" Alicia circled Yukina.  Short skirt, band across the forehead, pocket full of ice picks-- "Fuko!?!"

        "My name is Yukina," Yukina reminded her, afraid that Alicia had lost her memories.

        "Um, excuse me Alicia… but why are we here?" Kurama asked, approaching the trio.  "I should be at school but I know I am not there."

        "Tokiya-chan!" Alicia smiled, pulling Kurama's hair back to make him look more like Tokiya.

        "Alicia, what on earth are you doing?" Kurama asked.

        "I shall explain in a minute.  Wait a moment for Yusuke and Kuwabara.  I'm sure they got dragged into this too."

        "Hey guys… sup?" Yusuke asked when he came to meet up with them, with Kuwabara directly behind him.

        "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alicia fell to the ground in hysterics.  "Ohayo gozaimass Hanabishi-san!  Konnichiwa, Domon!"

        "Hey…" Kuwabara stared at her, puzzled.  "Did she lose her mind again, shorty?"

        "For your information," Hiei began bitterly, "once she lost her mind she never got it back.  You're thinking of losing memories- and, no, she didn't lose her memories."

        "Indeed… I may be a psychopath but I'm not an amnesiac," Alicia jumped up, giggling, and dusted herself off.  "We're stuck in Flame of Recca.  Allow me to introduce our cast.  I am Yanagi Sakoshita.  Hiei is Recca.  Yusuke is… Recca's dad--"

        "Wait just a damn minute!  You mean I'm playing the role of--!" Yusuke yelled.

        "That is correct, Yusuke- you are Hiei's father," Alicia chuckled.  "Anyway, moving on…  Kurama is Tokiya--."

        "If you don't mind my asking, Alicia, what is Tokiya like?" Kurama asked quite politely.

        "He's a lot like you… but he's slightly psychopathic," she answered.  

        "So my character is like me but he belongs in a mental hospital?" Kurama questioned, sweat trailing down his face.

        "At least you didn't get stuck in the position Yukina and I got stuck in.  We're both stuck playing our exact opposites.  I am Yanagi- Yanagi is a naïve, gentle, sensitive, weak person whose only true power is healing.  Yukina is Fuko- a bratty stuck-up tomboy who shows her affection for others by pounding the snot outta them."

        At this point, most everyone was staring at Yukina, wondering how she was going to manage to act so vicious.  Yukina just stood there smiling innocently back at them.  However, Hiei had his eyes on Alicia instead and she had noticed it.

        "Nanda, Hiei-chan?" Alicia blinked at him curiously.

        "Well…" Hiei said, his face a bright red, "is it just me or… did you get a bit… 'smaller'?"

        Alicia, having some faint inclination as to what he was talking about, followed his glance down to her chest.  The instant she had confirmed in her own mind that that was indeed what Hiei was talking about, she smacked him so hard that it echoed solidly through a two mile radius.  "I DID **NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

        "Come now, Alicia," Kurama placed a hand on his enraged friend's shoulder.  "Shouldn't you be used to him saying things like that to you?  You have been married to Hiei for nine years."

        "Of course I'm used to him talking about my chest, just not in public!" Alicia whispered.

        "I see…" Kurama nodded.

        "Shouldn't we get on with this so we can get the hell outta here?" Yusuke asked.  "How do we start this?"

        "Well let's see… Volume one begins in an old junkyard where Domon and Recca are fighting each other.  Okay!  Kuwabara, Hiei, get out there!" Alicia pushed them forward, toward the junkyard.  "And you better beat Hiei up good _Kuwabaka_ or you'll be looking at a lifetime of pain and suffering!"

        "Never thought I'd hear her rooting for Kuwabara over Hiei," Yusuke admitted with a nervous laugh.

        "Well, guess I'll have to grant the lady's request.  Ready to get pounded, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked smugly.

        "Just shut up and get out here before I decide you are unworthy to keep your life," Hiei replied with a sneer from beyond the junkyard fence.


	2. Shinobi and Princess

**Flame of Hiei**

Shinobi and Princess

The fight was wrapped up quickly, much quicker than it should have been. Hiei simply punched Kuwabara and Kuwabara fell back into the ditch trap.

"Well, I wasn't expecting it to be so quick," Alicia murmured.

"What's next?" Hiei asked.

"Well… you go home, where Yusuke will be waiting. You both say hello to each other and then you kick Yusuke upside the head for smoking when working on fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Yusuke asked. "Smoking?"

"Oh didn't I tell you, Hanabishi-san? You make fireworks for a living and you chain smoke," Alicia said as she pulled a pack of Newports out of nowhere. "Here ya go."

"So how do I get to this house?"

"Walk to the next square, dumbass!" Alicia pointed to the next comic square which depicted the Hanabishi residence.

"Oh, right! On my way!" Yusuke ran around the other squares and entered the square Alicia had pointed out.

"Hey… Dad," Hiei forced himself to say as he entered the square.

"Hey Hi—Recca. What's up?" Yusuke lit up a Newport and smiled.

_Shwak_ (A/N: I'm sticking with the sound effects from the book.) Hiei kicked Yusuke in the head.

Alicia held up cue cards which she had pulled from nowhere and Yusuke read the one he was designated to read, "You can't kick your own father like that, Boy!" Yusuke sucked in air through the cigarette and went into a coughing fit.

Hiei, prodded by Alicia to ignore the coughing, read his own line. "Dad! You never smoke when working with fireworks!"

"I—I kn--- know, I kn—ow," Yusuke said, still coughing, and flicked the cigarette aside.

"And don't flick your butts," Hiei scolded.

"Enter the next square, Recca!" Alicia whispered.

Hiei read his profile as Recca silently as he walked. So he was a shinobi, hm? Or, at least, he wanted to be one.

"Yusuke! Get in there!" Alicia ordered. Yusuke walked into the square and they argued over "Recca" using gunpowder in his fights again, as prescribed by the original manga, though Hiei hadn't used the gunpowder. It ended with Yusuke telling Hiei he would go without dinner that night. Both of them wanted to laugh at this.

Now it was Alicia's turn. She entered the following square hesitantly, knowing that she would be hit on and she couldn't K-O the one who would do it.

"That's her! Yanagi Sakoshita!" someone behind the bushes whispered. "She's the prettiest girl in the district! I can't wait to get my hands on her!"

Alicia, recognizing the voice, twitched in disgust. "Karasu…" she mumbled in utter repulsion.

"A babe like that won't be easy… Ten bucks says he crashes," Risho said to the third man, whom Alicia failed to recognize.

"Miss Sakoshita!" Karasu ran out toward Alicia. "How about a date, beautiful?"

By this point, Hiei was beyond pissed. Every last member of the group who was within the white between the squares had to help restrain him and they were still failing.

"A date? What's that?" Alicia asked as naively as possible. Karasu did a world-class face plant.

"Don't play dumb! Everybody knows what a date is! Now get your butt over here!" Karasu grabbed Alicia's hand and pulled her along. Now Alicia was ready to kill him too.

"Ow you're hurting me!" Alicia cried. _"Ease up if you don't want me to kill you," _she threatened him telepathically.

"Take it easy," the man Alicia hadn't recognized said to Karasu. She knew, now that she had seen him up close, why she didn't recognize him. He wasn't an adult in the real world; he was really a child. It was Rinku.

"Let go of me! That hurts!" Alicia snatched back her hand.

_THWAK!_ Hiei, who had finally been released by the others, kicked Karasu in the face. Karasu went flying. Nobody ever figured out how far, however, because he was never seen again throughout the manga. The fight began and ended swiftly. Hiei soon awoke in Alicia's lap. Alicia thanked him for helping her and introduced herself as Yanagi Maxwell. She quickly corrected herself, changing her name to the proper Yanagi Sakoshita. They then got to talking about "Yanagi's" healing powers, which she had supposedly used on "Recca" though he had actually one the fight and stayed conscious and unscathed through it too.

Alicia healed the puppy, lying dead on the sidewalk, and it was then that Hiei declared he was her shinobi. They then continued onto the next square where Hiei showed Alicia how he could create fire from his hand. Alicia linked her pinky with Hiei's and officially declared that they were friends. It was then that "Kagehoshi" appeared…


End file.
